A rectangle is $6$ units long. The rectangle is also $8$ units wide. What is its perimeter?
$6\text{ }$ $8\text{ }$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {8} + {6} + {8} + {6} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 28\text{ } $